SpongeBob the Fire Hero (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for SpongeBob the Fire Hero. One day at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob was working very hard at the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, are them Patties ready yet, Boy? SpongeBob SquarePants: Almost, Mr. Krabs! Just let me get them ready! Just as SpongeBob was about finished making Krabby Patties, he accidentally tripped and all the supplies into the stove and were burned and caught on fire. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oops! From across the room, Mr. Krabs smelled the smoke that’s coming from the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: Hey, what’s going on? As he steps in the kitchen, the whole stove was burning. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you've burned up me money! SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mr. Krabs! But don’t worry, I’ll put it out! He starts blowing on it, but nothing was happening. Until, Squidward came in with a fire extinguisher and burning out all the fire. Squidward Tentacles: Got it! Your welcome. The whole fire was out, but the whole kitchen was covered in ashes. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mr. Krabs, it was an accident. I was doing fine, but I accidently tripped on something. Mr. Krabs: (takes some deep breaths and calms down) It's okay, Boy. It ain't your fault, but you need to be more careful next time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Mr. Krabs. After work, he and Patrick went to visit Applejack and her family in Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: I swear that never happened before! How could start a huge fire in the kitchen with just one slip? HOW?! Patrick Star: I don’t know, but I agree with you, SpongeBob, even I know that’s dumb. SpongeBob SquarePants: Ugh… I need some time off, Patrick. I wonder what AJ and her family are doing at Sweet Apple Acres. Patrick Star: Yeah, it’s been a while since we came here. Applejack: I tell ya, Big Mac, with SpongeBob and the gang around, I'd say we should give them a big celebration. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Everyone! We’re here! Patrick Star: Hiya, Guys! Applejack: Howdy, SpongeBob, Howdy, Patrick. What brings you two here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I was just walking by to see you guys and see how’s it going. Patrick Star: Everyone else is busy at the moment. So, wanted to come and say hi to you all, Is that alright with you all? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Patrick Star: OOH! Apples! I’m starving! Mind if I have some? Big McIntosh: Nnope, Don't mind at all. Patrick Star: Alright! (eating a few apples) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, AJ, you wouldn’t happen to see Apple Bloom around, do you? Applejack: Last I’ve reckon, she was playing with Babs Seed and Orange Bloom after their time at tutoring. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Okay, I’m gonna see if they need any help or anything. (to Patrick) And Patrick, don’t eat all the apples, they’re for them. Patrick Star: (finished eating) Sorry. Just then, Granny Smith and Grand Pear saw smoke up ahead. Granny Smith: That there must be smoke ahead! Grand Pear: What in the world is all the ruckus!? As SpongeBob almost the building, he saw that inside the barn was burning. SpongeBob SquarePants: (realizing as he gasped) OH NO! ANOTHER FIRE PROBLEM! (yelling) Guys! Hurry! There’s a fire in the barn! And Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and Orange Bloom are inside! Patrick Star: A FIRE?! What do we do?! SpongeBob SquarePants: I don’t know, but we can’t leave them in here burning alive! We got to do something! Does this place have water? Apple Bloom: HELP!!!! HELP!!! Babs Seed: AJ!!! BIG MAC!!! ANYPONY!!! Orange Bloom: HELP!!! Applejack: Apple Bloom?!! Babs?!! Orange Bloom?!! Apple Bloom: Applejack, I'm scared! Orange Bloom: Me too! Babs Seed: There’s fire everywhere! SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Girls! I'll handle this. (to Applejack) Applejack, use that hose to fill me up with water! Applejack: Are ya sure it's a good idea, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Applejack: Okay then, there's hopin'. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, AJ! Water me! So, Applejack filled SpongeBob up with water by using the hose. And just as SpongeBob absorbed enough water, he turned himself into one big inflatable balloon filled with water. SpongeBob SquarePants: (watery) Don’t worry, Girls, I’m coming to save you, just as soon as I get my balance here! So, SpongeBob spit a gallon worth shot of water at the barn to clear out the fire. And after that, all the fire is completely gone, no pony was hurt, but the barn was burned and smoking. SpongeBob SquarePants: ALRIGHT! I DID IT! That was close! Apple Bloom: (as she and her cousins came out) Alright, SpongeBob! Babs Seed: That was a blast! Orange Bloom: Way to go, SpongeBob! Just as they came out of the barn, Applejack was relieved that they were safe. Apple Bloom: Thanks for saving us and our barn, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: No problem, Apple Bloom. Applejack: Apple Bloom! Babs Seed! Orange Bloom! Are you three okay? Y’all have me worried! Apple Bloom: I’m okay, Big Sis. Babs Seed: No fire caught on our tails. Orange Bloom: Yeah, thanks to SpongeBob. Applejack: SpongeBob, I owe you for my little sister's life, and my little cousins’. SpongeBob SquarePants: It was nothing, Applejack really, I did the best I could to help them out. Grand Pear: And you call putting out a fire on the barn with one gallon of water to save Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and Orange Bloom nothing, SpongeBob? That there, Boy, is the most heroic thing we’ve seen ya do! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Grand Pear, I guess that was pretty cool for me to do. Patrick Star: You know for a move like that, you could fix that fire problem you have back home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, you’re right! Later, SpongeBob was going out for a walk when he ran into Iron Will. SpongeBob Squarepants: Pardon me, Sir. Iron Will: Do my eyes deceived me, are you the one called SpongeBob SquarePants?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Why yes, Yes I am. Iron Will: You're just the Sponge Iron Will is looking for. SpongeBob SquarePants: What for? Iron Will: I've heard rumors about what you did to save Equestria from the evil Storm King, and Flim and Flam! Especially how you rescued Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and Orange Bloom, and Iron Will is gonna teach you to be a firefighter, satisfaction guaranteed! SpongeBob SquarePants: Really, you think I’m that firefighting material? Iron Will: That's right, SquarePants! And with no charges, that is what Iron Will is gonna do! And so, the firefighting training begins at Iron Will’s casino at Las Pegasus. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready! Iron Will: To pass this test, you must run through the obstacle course to survive the fire! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I.. (gulps) I guess I could try. Iron Will: And..... GO! SpongeBob ran through the obstacles as fast as lightning, he finally made it. SpongeBob SquarePants: How'd I do, Iron Will? Iron Will: Very impressive, SquarePants. Iron Will was amazed how fast you are! Next, Iron Will got SpongeBob ready for the next test. Iron Will: Alright, SpongeBob! When there's a fire, you put it all out with a hose and fire hydrant. SpongeBob SquarePants: Got it! Iron Will: And when there's somepony or some creature still inside, you go in here and rescue him or her! Ready.... Set..... Go! SpongeBob SquarePants: (runs through the obstacle course, rescue the dummy and succeeded) I did it! Iron Will: Well done, SpongeBob, you are now an official firefighter! Patrick Star: Way to go, Buddy! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Patrick. (to Iron Will) And thank you, Iron Will, I really am satisfied at what you’ve taught me. Iron Will: No problem, Pal! And if you're ever in a pickle, come and see Iron Will without a price at all! Later at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was chatting with Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: So, Rarity, how're you and Sweetie Belle been doing? Rarity: Well, Squidward, ever since we had our break from the School of Friendship, we've just spend some time together, and we're making pies. Squidward Tentacles: (sniffs) Hey, Rarity, do you smell smoke? Rarity: (sniffs) Oh no! The Carousel! As Rarity rushed to her Carousel, it was on fire, and Sweetie Belle is trapped. Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Squidward! Somepony! Anypony! Help! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Somepony Save My Little Sister! And My Fashion Designs! Sweetie Belle: Help! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hang on, Sweetie Belle, I'm coming! And soon enough, SpongeBob puts out the fire with a hose and got Sweetie Belle and Rarity's Fashion Designs out just in time. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, thank Equestria you're safe! Are you alright?! Sweetie Belle: I'm okay, Rarity, thanks to SpongeBob. Rarity: Thank you for rescuing Sweetie Belle and my fashion designs, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're Welcome, Rarity. Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob, as much as I take a dislike to you, you've actually came through for all of us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you, Squidward. Mr. Krabs: Well done, Me boy, I knew you had it in ya. SpongeBob SquarePants: All in a days work, Mr. Krabs. Pinkie Pie: This calls for a hero party for SpongeBob! Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so, Everyone and Everypony celebrated SpongeBob's heroism as a firefighter. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225